Talk:Royal Telosian Navy/@comment-10905876-20170314004613
Pittshaven, post Operation Leviathan- The battered Anson is gently nudged in to a dry dock at Pittshaven. She bears numerous visible scars from the battle off the Philippines, with a noticeable list even with numerous emergency repairs at sea. The dock is drained slowly, allowing the ship to empt of seawater in flooded compartments, and settle properly on the keel blocks in the dock. With the ship and dock eventually drained, work begins on repairs and an overhaul. Armor, damaged in battle and also blocking access to the current engines, is cut away, with most being hauled off to foundries for melting down. With access to the engineering spaces now available, crews set to work doing what SPE strategists fantasize about, gutting the bowels of the Telosian warship. All the existing turbines and boilers are stripped away, as are the steam lines leading to them. The most important aspect of the refit will involve the total replacement of the Anson's propulsion system. With the old systems removed, the far more delicate work of installing her new machinery begins. The new propulsion system is an experimental gas turbine-electric drive. Gas turbines will drive generators, and be placed in the previous compartments housing boilers. Massive electric motors will also be installed in the former turbine rooms, and will drive the six propeller shafts. The first to be installed are the turbo-generators, with each Mercury Corp unit being hooked in to fuel systems, and ventilation. Funnel up takes are somewhat re-routed, but are able to remain relatively unaltered. However, higher flow intake vents are installed, to provide the turbines with ample air. Power cables are routed along similar pathways to the steam lines, as well as hooking in with the existing shipboard power systems. Once the turbines are installed, the electric motors are installed. Because they are able to run in both directions, the new motors will improve maneuverability. While the motors are installed, new, larger propellers are fitted to the six shafts, allowing the greater power of the new motors to be effectively transferred to the water. Simultaneous with the refit of her engines, work is done on installing new radar suites on the forward superstructure. Modifications are made to armaments as well. Extra CIWS mounts are added, and a more homogenous battery of 37mm automated mounts are installed to replace the 103mm weapons. With the powerful new propulsion system, the Anson and other ships of her class are expected to be capable now of 38 knots. In addition, being more easily cross-connected, redundancy is greatly improved. If this experimental propulsion proves successful, older battlecruisers, and any subsequent capital ships, will receive this new drive system. -Pittshaven, Present Day- With work finished on her refit, the Anson's dock is filled with water. Numerous 37mm rapid fire AAA guns line her decks, newly installed intakes surround the funnels, and new sensor systems are visible on the reworked warship. As the water floods in, the ship begins to lift clear of the blocks on the bottom of the dock, whist tugs cluster around outside the gate. Turbines aboard the Anson are started for the first time since pre-install tests, generating power for the new engines installed. As the gate to the dock is opened, Anson's propellers turn slowly in reverse, backing the ship out. Once clear, the shipyard officials currently in command take the ship over to a naval docking area, where the officers and crew of the Anson await to begin trials of the new propulsion system...